


Childlike Curiosity

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in a movie sparks a whole host of questions for Sam, and he looks, as always, to Dean for the answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Curiosity

Sam couldn't stop thinking about it. He hadn't really wanted to watch the stupid movie that Ian had stolen from some stupid video store, but the rest of the soccer team had been excited about it, and Sam hadn't wanted to admit that, thanks to Dean and his complete disregard for privacy, porn lost any real mystery for him several years ago, so he'd gone along with it. It was a gay movie, which made several guys uncomfortable right off the bat, but nobody wanted to be the first to ask Ian to turn it off, so they'd all sat there and watched. For a while it had been pretty standard suck-and-fuck stuff, but then the scene changed and they'd all stared in stunned silence as an absolutely gorgeous guy had a whole string of beads put up inside him. He'd gone nuts over them, writhed around on the lap of the man who was shoving them in and begged for more, and Sam had been blindingly hard by the time the last bead was inside. And judging from the way the other guys had been shifting around in their seats, he wasn't the only one.  
  
The party had broken up soon after the scene ended, and Sam had hurried back to the motel to jerk off twice in the shower. Dean gave him hell for taking so long, but even his embarrassment hadn't kept him from doing it again in the morning. Of course, none of that explained why, three days later, he was still thinking about that scene instead of answering his study questions on "The Famous Gilson Bequest". And it certainly didn't explain why he kept getting hard every time he remembered the way the guy had reacted to the beads. Was that real, or something that only happened in porn? Sam wished he knew - maybe he'd be able to put it behind him and quit jerking off thinking about it if he did. If Dean wasn't such a jerk about it, he might've gone to him to see if he knew.  
  
But Dean  _was_  a jerk, so hours after Sam gave his homework up for a lost cause, he found himself wide awake and hard - again. He squirmed around a little, silently loathing the fact that he couldn't even have his own bed to jerk off in. Instead he had to share a bed with Dean, who was the world's biggest pervert. He even slept naked! Not that Sam really cared about people sleeping naked, but he had to share a freaking bed with the guy, and that was just wrong. Especially when he was hard thinking about that stupid porno.  
  
He looked over at Dean, who was sprawled out on his stomach, taking up well more than half the bed. He never seemed to care that he was naked, especially when he was fast asleep and taking up Sam's space. Sam's eyes slid down over the length of his spine, to where the sheet rode low on his hips, just above the swell of his ass. A really  _nice_  ass, he thought - almost as nice as the guy's in the movie. Round and firm, and he  _really_  shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things about his brother's ass!  
  
Of course, now that he'd noticed, he couldn't seem to  _stop_  noticing. Sam shifted again, biting back a groan as his dick rubbed against the sheet. It didn't provide nearly enough friction, but it was a sweet tease, so he did it again, then again, until he heard Dean mumble, "Knock it off, Sammy."  
  
Immediately his head whipped over, expecting to see Dean watching him with a knowing smirk, but his brother was still asleep. Good thing, too, because Sam's dick was tenting the sheet and there was a visible wet spot growing at the tip, so there would be no doubt about what he'd been doing. He watched Dean for a second or two, then relaxed when he showed no signs of stirring. Luckily, his brother was a sound sleeper; he'd probably sleep straight through apocalypse, whenever it showed up.  
  
Sam chuckled to himself at the thought of Dean trying to hit the snooze button on the end of days because he wanted five more minutes, then swallowed hard when his mind drifted back to those beads. He kind of wished he had some, because with Dean out as hard as he was, he probably wouldn't notice an earthquake... No. No, that was wrong. Sick and twisted and seven different kinds of perverted, and if Dean woke up, he'd deck him for sure. Besides, he didn't have any beads.  
  
But he had marbles. A waitress at one of the diners they'd stopped at on the last trip had slipped him a starter bag when he'd been complaining about how there was nothing to do on the road trip. She'd said something about her brother liking them; Sam hadn't been paying that much attention, too caught up in griping and taking his bad mood out on Dean, but now he wished he'd been nicer to her. After all, she was about to help him satisfy some of his curiosity about those damn beads.  
  
Slipping out of bed, he crept over to his bag and slipped his hand into one of the zippered pouches in search of the marbles. He had to check three places before he found them, a process which probably only took about five minutes but seemed to take at least three times that long thanks to the way his heart was pounding. At last he pulled the leather bag he'd dumped them in out and stole back to bed, sliding back in beside Dean like he'd just gotten up to use the bathroom.   
  
Sam eased the sheet off an inch at a time and stared for a long time at the round curve of Dean's ass. His fingers itched to reach out and touch, to explore his brother like in the movie, maybe finger him until he begged for - Jesus. If he wasn't careful, he was going to end up losing it before he even got to lay so much as a fingertip on Dean!  
  
He reached over to nudge Dean's legs a little farther apart, whispering, "Shhh, it's just me," when he threatened to stir. Thankfully, Dean was used to sharing a bed with him, because he subsided with a sleepy mutter of, "Sammy," that could've meant anything from checking on him to trying to reassure him the way he did after one of his nightmares. "Yeah, Dean," Sam said softly. "I'm right here. It's okay."  
  
It seemed to take forever for Dean to settle back down and start snoring softly. Once he was sure he was out, Sam poured some of the marbles out into his palm, looking down at them in the dim light. Most of them seemed so tiny that he was almost afraid to try putting them inside Dean, in case they got lost, while others... well, they were big, but he reminded himself that the beads in the video had been just as big, if not bigger. He set aside a few of each size, deciding to start small and see if he could work his way up before Dean woke up.  
  
Once the remaining marbles had been put back in the bag, Sam picked up one of the small marbles, rolling it between his fingers. He thought about the beads in the video and the way they'd shone wetly as they'd disappeared into the man's body. Thanks to Dean's habitual bouts of oversharing, he knew he needed lube to ease the way, but he was a little short on that at the moment. Spit would just have to do - without really thinking about it, Sam popped the marble in his mouth and rolled it around, getting it as wet as he could before he spat it back into his palm.  
  
This was it; the moment of no return. Sam held his breath as he reached out, intending to just rub the marble against his brother's hole, but he didn't get to do more that press lightly against it before it was just - gone. "Holy shit," he whispered, snatching up another small marble and getting it wet as quickly as he could. This one, too, didn't last more than a heartbeat before it vanished as well, sucked up inside like Dean's body was hungry for more.  
  
And more Sam was happy to give him.  
  
He picked up a larger marble and shoved it into his mouth, using his tongue to poke it into his cheek like he used to do with gumballs. This time when he was ready, he raised his fingers up and shoved it out with his tongue, licking over the pads of his fingers in the process. And God, that felt good, almost made him want to just forget the marbles and explore the way it sent shivers up his spine, but Dean shifted and made a sleepy noise that went straight to his dick, and Sam was happy to get himself back on track. He lowered the marble, rocking it against the tiny pucker that he almost thought he could feel flutter under the touch. This time the entry was a little slower, and he could feel the marble push inside rather than just get sucked in.  
  
A second, and a third, and by the time he reached for one of the bigger marbles, Dean was starting to squirm, tiny moans escaping his lips every so often. Sam could hardly believe he was still out, but he intended to take full advantage of it - this had gone beyond to curiosity to need, and he  _needed_  to see his brother's hole open up for him. He was so caught up in what he was doing, in rolling the marble around as a tease, that he failed to notice Dean's moans getting louder until he heard, "Sammy, what - Christ, what're you doin'?" in a sleep-slurred voice, but he was already pushing the marble in, and he couldn't stop now.  
  
"How does it feel?" he whispered, one hand sliding down to knead the aching lump of his dick through his boxers. "Do you - is it good?"  
  
Dean moaned in reply and Sam watched him rock forward into the mattress and back against the air. "Feels weird... what the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"It's just marbles." He picked up a middle-size one and held it out so Dean could see it. "I thought - there was this movie and I wanted to see -"  
  
"What, how many you could shove up in me?" But Dean didn't sound too mad, so that was good.   
  
He started to move and Sam put out a hand to stop him. "Wait, Dean -"  
  
"Easy, Sammy. Just turning over - feels better like that." Oh.  _Oh!_  Sam's eyes widened as he realized that Dean must've done this before if he knew that. He scooted back a little to give Dean room to move, shuddering at the way he moaned as he rolled over. And God, if he'd thought that looking at his brother's ass was hot, it was nothing compared to the sight of Dean stretched out in front of him, his dick hard and straining away from his stomach. "You got another one for me?"  
  
Sam wet dry lips and nodded. "What size?"  
  
"The big one... gimme another of those." Sam nodded and picked it up, raising to his lips when Dean reached out to stop him. "Uh-uh."  
  
"But I gotta get it wet -" he started, not sure why Dean wouldn't let him slick it up. Was he upset that Sam was using spit?  
  
Dean's eyes glinted in the dark as he stared at him. "Use your precome." And just the thought of that was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but somehow he managed to nod and strip his boxers off, although he had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze so he didn't end up shooting all over Dean the second he was free.   
  
When he was relatively sure that he wasn't going to come the second he breathed, he swirled the marble around the leaking head of his dick. The glass ball was cool against his overheated skin, a teasing caress that made Sam moan as he rolled it around the tip, coating it with precome until it was almost too slippery to hold. He looked down at Dean, who drew his legs up and licked his lips, then said hoarsely, "C'mon, Sammy, give it to me."  
  
Sam swallowed hard and pressed the marble against his brother's hole, pushing it in as slowly as he could. Dean moaned and raised his hips, pressing against his finger so his fingertip rubbed over his hole, tracing around it as though he were trying to learn him by feel. "Dean," he breathed.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned, rocking his hips again. "Christ, feels so fucking full. Ungh, right there - you gonna jerk me off, Sammy?"  
  
He licked his lips. "You want me to?" But his other hand was already moving, fingers stroking over the straining shaft while he asked.  
  
Dean nodded. "Wanna - fuck, Sammy - gimme a sec." He pushed Sam's hand away, and for a second, he thought that Dean had come to his senses and he was about to get punched, but Dean just gasped, "Up against the headboard. Wanna ride you."  
  
And shit, Sam had never moved so fast before in his life. As soon as his back was against the bed, Dean pushed himself up, moaning as he moved to straddle him, pressing his fever-hot dick against Sam's, a hot, velvet caress that made his buck up instinctively for more. "Shit, Dean!"  
  
"Yeah," he groaned, rolling his hips in another thrust that nearly made Sam's eyes roll back in his head. "You like that, Sammy?"  
  
Of course he did, but he couldn't seem to find the words to say anything besides, "Gah." His hands had settled on Dean's hips, urging him on, trying to get him to go faster, make it harder, give him more, even though he was pretty sure he was about two seconds from exploding as it was.  
  
"Kinky little bitch," Dean grunted. "Wanted to see how many I could - ah! - take? Trying to open me up so you could fuck me, Sammy?"  
  
 _Jesus._  Sam's moan was quickly cut off by Dean's hand slamming down against his mouth, but he didn't care, not when he was coming harder than he ever had in his life. Just the thought of being able to fuck him, of his dick inside that tiny little hole, coupled with the sound of Dean calling him 'Sammy' in that filthy voice, was enough to set him off like a rocket. He thrust up against Dean, only dimly aware of his brother's voice urging him on as he blindly worked against the hard dick still pressed alongside his, trying to draw it out as long as he could before he slumped back against the bed.  
  
Dean's hand was quickly replaced by his mouth, tongue plunging inside while Sam was still too out of it to react. "Fucking hot," he mumbled against his lips, still rocking against him. "So fucking hot, Sammy. Want you to fuck me next time... wanna feel you inside when you - fuck - when you come."  
  
Hearing Dean say that was almost enough to fry the few brain cells that had managed to come back online, but Sam managed to keep it together long enough to wedge his hand between them and curl his fingers around his brother's dick. He could feel his cheeks burning as he did his best to kiss Dean back and whispered, "I'll fuck you whenever you want."  
  
Dean stiffened and Sam thought he might move away, but instead he groaned again and kissed him deeper, shoving his tongue inside and grunting when Sam sucked on it. He lunged forward, his dick pulsing in Sam's hand as he started to come, spurts of hot liquid painting his stomach and sliding over his fingers. He jerked him through it until Dean pushed his hand away and panted, "Enough, dude."  
  
When he pulled back, Dean eased off his lap and sprawled out on the bed beside him, leaving Sam cold and sticky and suddenly feeling very alone. He wondered what he was supposed to do now, if he should apologize or just go take a shower and pretend the whole thing never happened. Dean didn't move or look over at him, and Sam was leaning towards the latter when a hand reached up to pinch his arm. "Stop thinking so loud."  
  
"I wasn't!" Dean shot him a look that said as clear as day that he knew he was lying, and Sam's eyes slid guiltily away. "I was just - I need to go get... cleaned up."  
  
With an irritated sigh, Dean grabbed his arm and yanked him down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and swiped a corner of the sheet over Sam's stomach. "There. Now shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Sam closed his eyes, telling himself he should be glad Dean didn't want to talk, that he wasn't demanding an explanation for the marbles or threatening to kick his ass, but he couldn't help feeling a little let down all the same. He was attempting to obey the order and go to sleep when Dean blew any chance he had of getting any rest at all by adding, "You can help me get these things out in the morning."


End file.
